brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/The Knights of Old: Part 1
That was my favorite way to fight. I knew fully well that these two had no idea that I was especially trained in fighting while outnumbered. It was always the best. The more people there are, the more likely an attack will hit something. The two began to circle around me like a moon does a planet. I paid them no mind as I assessed the current damage to the camp. There were bodies everywhere. The summoner’s hall was getting decimate en masse while we fought back with minimal casualties. I had protected the camp with a spell that stopped magic from being used just the day before, and it was really paying off. I watched with a smile as the summoners looked at eachother in confusion when they couldn’t summon their units or a spell failed. My troops were merciless as they didn’t hesitate to attack and proceed to kill anything that stood or moved. Maybe that was why we were deemed a threat… Yet again, I snapped my mind back to reality as I was greeted with the sound of the two dashing at me from both sides, my left and right. I pressed the button on my shield and threw it at the girl while I spun to the male to block his attack with my blade. The shield had become a short wall by the time it hit the girl, and I heard a satisfying ‘Oomph’ as she slammed right into it. The boy looked into my eyes while we fought each other for the chance to break the sword lock that we had placed on ourselves. “If you don’t mind me asking..” I said playfully. “... May I know your name, summoner?” He simply replied with a spit aimed for my face. I ducked to avoid the projectile and looked back at him with a wide smile on my face. “Fine, fine. I’ll call you… The Generic Male Antagonist!” I said happily. He continued giving me a stare of hatred and annoyance, and I countered with my unfazed smile. He yanked on his halberd, expecting to knock me off balance. I instead kicked as hard as I could to where it hurt the most. With a loud crunch, tears formed in his eyes and he released his grip on the halberd. The summoner doubled over, clutching his… area in pain. He cursed at me and I responded by kicking him right in the face. There was another ‘crunch’ as his front teeth were knocked out of his gums. Already bored of him, I turned to the girl who was oh-so-patiently waiting for me. “You look like you have more sense than your partner here..” I said to the girl, gesturing towards her fallen comrade. “... and because of that, you might find it logical to tell me your name before you end up like him.” I said that last part in a rather dark tone. I sounded like a villain! Gotta play my part to these people, no? The girl shifted nervously before speaking up. “My name is Seria. I’m a member of the-” Seria began, but was stopped by an annoyed sigh escaping my mouth. “I asked your name, you imbecile, nothing else. I said sternly. Her face flushed with color in her anger. “What did you just call me?!” Seria yelled. I gave her the same smile that I had to her friend. “I called you an imbecile. If you’re too stupid to know what it is, it is a noun that means ‘a stupid person’ by dictionary definition. But what are you going to do about it?” I said happily. I wanted to get this over with. Glancing around, I found the attacker’s numbers to be thinning out. They were being defeated at last! “Listen, wise-ass, I don’t know who you are, but I think it’d be smart that you watch your mouth when addressing a woman, especially myself!” She yelled angrily. Her rage was showing, and it was only a matter of time before she’d lose it and attack me. For now it was a verbal war. “Oh? You demand my respect when a lesser nothingness of a person strolls into my camp with an army and starts attacking? I think not.” I said cockily. By now, the battles in the camp had all stopped and everyone was simply watching us. “Tell you what, if I beat you in a duel, then you have to take all your pests and leave, deal?” I said with an even bigger smile on my face. “Dream on, idiot.” Seria said defensively. I ignored her comment and placed my blade on the ground in front of me. “Come at me.” I said bluntly. “It’s your funeral!” She said before rushing me. I simply stood there until she was within striking distance. She sliced her sword in an arc towards me, to find that I was gone. She stopped her swing and looked around, confused. She cried out in surprise as I wrapped my fingers around her neck. She struggled against my grip as I choked the life out of her. She squirmed, kicked, and elbowed me in her wild attempt of getting away from me. Needless to say, it was in vain. As soon as I kicked her in the back, she stopped struggling. I pushed her to the ground and pounced on her, wielding her blade and pressing it to her throat. She gasped for air as she was finally reunited with it after the twenty or so seconds that it had left her. “Mercy…” She croaked. I smiled the widest smile that I could come up with and stated, “Then leave, and take your useless army with you.” Before standing up and stepping away from her. She gave me a look of pure confusion as she sat there staring at me, dumbfounded, before shaking her head and scrambling to her feet. She scooped up her friend in her arms and slung him over her back with a grunt. She then limped forward and gestured solemnly to the remaining summoners to leave with her. We watched as the summoners walked away from the camp in defeat. We would have been celebrating if not for the situation at hand. Of the original thirty five soldiers, only six were not very wounded and two were just barely alive with serious wounds all over themselves. I looked around to the rest of the soldiers. “Alright everyone, let’s all treat the seriously wounded first. Anyone trained to be a nurse or doctor had better deal with those two.” I said, gesturing towards the two soldiers that were leaning on each other in an attempt to stay upright. As I said this, the survivors ran over to the two and began to treat their wounds, using some of the gear that was quickly salvaged from the droves of corpses. We had been attacked by at least two regiments, and a good half regiment’s worth of dead lay strewn across the camp. After tending to everyone’s wounds to the best of our abilities with the materials at our disposal, we all began to salvage what we could from the fallen attackers and piled their bodies at the center of camp. We piled what we could deem as valuable or useful and put it inside of my tent, one of the three tents left standing in the camp.The pile of bodies was so large that it looked like the aftermath of a war, not a small skirmish. After piling up the bodies, I poured some oil around the pile and lit it, creating a massive human bonfire. All I needed now were some marshmallows and sticks. ---- This is a repost from the Brave Frontier Wiki. Category:Blog posts